diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Götterdämmerung/Termin 3
Prügelabend Dahlia:Hmm....was sagen wir ihm nun? Trixie blickt still gen des Zugangs zur Unterkunft der Gnome. Mexa: Ich weiß nicht. Aber wir dürfen nicht so hoffnungslos sein. Wir wissen doch fast gar nichts. Trixie: Wir.. wir sagen ihm die Wahrheit. Trixie: Dass bedeutet.. w-wir legen dar, was wir am Gipfel gefunden haben. Dahlia:naja die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie das überlebt haben irgendwie... und wenn wer sind dann die toten Gnome? Trixie: Er wird für sich entscheiden müssen, was das bedeutet. *nickt* Es ist.. *schüttelt den Kopf* Mexa: Keine Ahnung. Aber dass eine Liix einfach so stirbt nachdem sie uns komische Briefe und Zeichen hinterlassen hat, ist doch totaler Blödsinn. Das wär viel zu einfach. Trixie: ..es ist naheliegend, dass sie es gewesen sind. Jede weitere Erklärung.. *seufzt schwer* bedürfte haltloser Zusatzannahmen. Dahlia:Eben, es gefällt mir ja auch nicht, aber alles spricht dafür. Trixie reibt sich die Arme und scheint nichts weiter hinzuzufügen zu wissen. Dahlia:Hmpf... na gut...schauen wir einfach Trixie: *nickt und erwiedert dann leise* Gehen wir.. Dahlia:Welches Haus war das hier nochmal? Trixie points over yonder. Mexa: Bei Silly ist alles mögliche möglich. Find ich. Wenn sie wirklich tot ist, dann hat sie's geplant. Und wenn das so ist, hat sie Niffin bestimmt irgendwas hinterlassen. Trixie: Hinter dir, glaube ich. Trixie: Mexa.. Trixie: Liix hat so vieles nicht geplant. Ist sie absichtlich von Verlassenen entführt worden? Dahlia:Naja aber sie lebte auch gefährlich, also warum sollte man seinen Tod planen? Mexa: Öh. Keine Ahnung? Davon weiß ich überhaupt nix. Trixie: Von Goblins um die halbe Welt vershcleppt? Ein Halsring getragen? Trixie schüttelt still das Haupt. Trixie: Gehen wir.. *wiederholt sie* Mexa ruckt mit den Schultern. "Ich glaub trotzdem nicht, dass sie sich so einfach umbringen läßt." Mexa: Ja ja. Mexa murrt leise. Dahlia:naja...sowas kommt meistens eher ungelegen. Trixie: Niff.. er wird seine eigene Konklusion ziehen. Wir berichten von den Knochen.. von der Feuerstätte.. Mexa: Na, aber dieser Handbrief war doch schon irgendwie ein Zeichen, dass sie in Gefahr sein könnte. Mexa: Ja, das soll Dahlia machen. Die weiß am besten was sie gefunden hat. Trixie: Dahlia - d-du hast dir die Knochen am genausten angesehen. Beschreibe ihm einfach, was du gesehen hast.. was du *unterbricht sich dann, sichtlich gerührt* Dahlia:Hmpf....immer ich. Dahlia schlurft dann mal los Trixie bringt ein bedrücktes Nicken gen Dahlia zu Stande, das wohl "okay?" fragen soll. Mexa: Ach Trixie. *leise seufzt sie auf, schweigt dann aber auch und watschelt hinterher* Niffin: Hinter euch. Trixie wendet sich, Dahlias Vorschlag ignoeriend. Dahlia:Hm= Du bist Kärthe? Mexa stellt sich Dahlia sicherheitshalber in den Weg. "Nicht abhauen." Trixie: H-hei.. *meint sie nur* Dahlia:Wie hast du es geschafft durch Käthe zu reden Niffin? Trixie: K-kommt..! *haucht* Mexa: Moah, Dahlia, das andere hinter uns. Komm, wir machen das zusammen. Mexa deutet an Trixie vorbei. Trixie: *nickt* Wir machen es zusammen, ja. Niffin: Freundin Dahlia, so sehr hallt es hier auch nicht. Mexa: Da sind wir wieder! Dahlia:Und, was gefunden? Niffin: *betrachtet trixie* Keine positiven Funde, nehme ich an? Trixie: Puh.. *blickt sich in dem Chaos um* Niffin: Nein. Trixie: N-nicht.. positiv. Niffin: Oder... ncihts hilfreiches. Trixie: Aber auch nicht.. sicher.. negativ? *fragt sie zögernd* Niffin: Nein. Trixie blickt gen Dahlia und Mexa, die Miene angespannt. Dahlia:Naja...also.... da oben wurden mehrere Gnome verbrannt, mindestens zwei. Wir...haben Überreste gefunden. Trixie nickt langsam zu Dahlias Worten, bestätigend. Dahlia:Und der Schamane war ein fieser Blödmann...tut mir Leid *seufzend* Niffin 's Miene verändert sich nicht. Entsprechend Ausdrucksschwach nickt er. Mexa: Dahlia hat sie untersucht. Deswegen wissen wir, dass es Gnome waren. Aber das ist auch schon alles, was wir wissen. Trixie: E-eine große Feuerbestattung.. s-sehr heißes Feuer.. Niffin: Ihr hattet keine Möglichkeit festzustellen wie lange die Besitzer der Knochen tot waren, nehme ich an? Trixie: Sehr heiß... *wiederholt sie nur* Dahlia:Mindestens seit dem Feuer Niffin: Die Frage wäre eher, ob sie tot waren, bevor Silly hier war. Dahlia:nein... man konnte kaum noch was erkennen, es war schwer genug zu erkennen, dass es überhaupt Gnome waren Trixie: Und.. *fügt sie leiser noch an* ..auch keine verdächtigen Fusspuren. Dahlia:ich denke nicht, dass der Schamane einen Grund hätte zu lügen Niffin: *nickt leicht* Wie hoch wertet ihr eure Fähigkeiten darin absichtlich verwischte Spuren zu finden? Mexa: Jedenfalls keine, die uns irgendwas erzählt hätten. Mexa: Nich so ... Trixie macht eine hilflose Geste mit den Armen und stimmt den beiden zu. Dahlia:Öhm...keine Ahnung? Mexa verzieht etwas unglücklich die Mundwinkel. Dahlia:Da wurden Gnome verbrannt.... mehr war da nicht zu sehen Niffin: *weiter von Ton und Miene unauffällig* Schamane? Dahlia:Wir haben den Dorfschamanen aufgesucht, der war aber nicht so kooperativ Niffin: Wurden da Gnome verbrannt oder waren Gnomenknochen iM Feuer? Was konntet ihr feststellen? Trixie: Wir.. wir können nichts ausschließen, Niff. Aber.. *sie macht eine brdrückte Pause* Es tut mir so leid, Niffin! *platzt es dann aus ihr heraus* Mexa: Ja, der Grummelzwerg, der sie bewacht hat. Der hat einen Tag und eine Nacht auf sie aufgepasst - sagt er jedenfalls. Und dann hat er sie verbrannt. Sagt er. Dahlia:Der Schamane sagte er hat die Gnome verbrannt...so sah es für mich auch aus...denke ich. Soviel Erfahrung hab ich da nicht. Trixie macht einen halben Schritt auf Niffin zu und hebt sie Arme unsicher als wolle sie in drücken, dann zögert sie jedoch. Mexa: Also, die Knochen waren auf jeden Fall angebrannt. Und ich hab Metallreste gefunden. Mexa: also ... von einem Brillengestell und so was alles. Niffin: *nickt knapp* Also mit anderen Worten: Wir sind keinen Schritt weiter als vorher darin, die Situation aufzuklären, sehe ich das richtig? Wir wissen nicht was passiert ist, wir wissen nicht was Silly hier machte, wir wissen nicht, wer diese anderen Niffin: beiden Gnome waren und für was sie arbeiteten, wir wissen nicht, was das hier mit Sillys Bestellung nach Sturmwind zu tun hat. *Trixies Beileid wird wohl übergangen* Niffin: Oder sehe ich das falsch? Mexa: Nö. Genau das hab ich auch gesagt. So ungefähr. Trixie hält inne und lässt die Hände sinken, auf Niffins Fußstpitzen oder den Boden starrend. Dahlia:Nein nicht wirklich. Wir wissen ziemlich sicher, dass da oben zwei Gnome begraben sind. Aber wer die sind...vermutlich mindestens die die hjier lebten, wenn wir Pech haben auch Silly Mexa: Jedenfalls müssen wir nochmal mit den Zwergen hier reden und rausfinden warum die beiden Gnome hier so ... akzeptiert worden sind. Das ist schon ziemlich komisch so wie die alle reagieren, wenn sie uns sehen. Trixie: D-das ist wahr.. *meint sie schließlich* Dahlia:Aber wen willst du da fragen, die reagieren alle gleich auf uns. Niffin: *nickt knapp* Was ein Anzeichen dafür ist, dass entweder die Bewohner dieses Hauses tot sind.... oder sehr pfiffige Leute mit einer tief gehenden Ausbildung in Irreführung uns denken lassen wollen, das Silly tot sind. Niffin: Ist unser betrunkener Freund von vorhin noch da? Mexa deutet mit langem Arm auf Niffin und nickt. "Genau das hab ich auch gesagt. Nur ein bisschen anders." Trixie blickt gen Mexa auf, sich selbst mit Armen haltend, still lauschend. Dahlia:ich denke wir finden ihn in Nähe eines Bierfasses. Niffin: Das ist in iner Zwergenstadt nciht sehr hilfreich. Mexa: nerven wir einfach jeden Zwergen, der uns über den Weg läuft. Trixie: *leise* Und hier unten.. ist nichts? Die Nachricht - das Tagebuch? Keinen Sinn darin? Niffin: Keinen den ich daraus machen konnte. Hatte von euch in der Zwischenzeit wer Ideen? Dahlia:Keine positiven fürchte ich Dahlia:ich bin ziemlich ratlos gerade Mexa: Nö. Noch nicht. Bloß, dass wir die Zwerge fragen müssen wieso die den Gnomen erlaubt haben hier zu wohnen. Trixie schüttelt nur sacht den Kopf. Niffin: *nickt knapp* Ja, wir müssen mehr über die beiden hier erfahren. Denkt irgendjemand ernsthaft, dass die Gnome hier nichts mit dem SI zu tun hattern? Alte Freunde von Liix? Zu denen sie nach einer Nachricht des SI geht? Trixie: W-wo fangen wir an? *krächzt sie dann* Bei einem der Zwerge, die uns zugetan sind - oder.. nochmals dieser Schamane? Dahlia:Dem Schamanen ist alles egal, der hat uns rausgeworfen Niffin: Weiß jemand was zu Schamanismus? Können die nicht Geister anrufen oder so? Mexa: Erstmal nochmal mit unserem ... treuen Begleiter. *Da muss sie breit grinsen.* Der ist bestimmt nicht weit weg. Trixie: *nickt* D-das behauptet sie. Mexa: Na, der hat sie ja auf ihrem Weg in die Geisterwelt begleitet. Der würde nie zugeben, wenn irgendwas schief gelaufen wäre. Oder wenn er doch eingeschlafen ist oder so was alles. Dahlia:Ich bezweifle, dass der Schamane nochmal mit uns spricht Niffin: Gut, ja.... erinnert sich jemand ob es sonst ncoh Zeugen in der Taverne gab? Unser Begleiter scheint nicht notwendig der verlässlichste. Trixie: Wir.. wir könnten ihn zu ihren Ritualen befragen.. vielleicht weckt das sein Interesse? Oder würde er nur verschlossener? Trixie: Fremde in der Fremde.. *haucht sie* Trixie: In der Taverne seien nur die vier gewesen, sagte er. Mexa: Also, wie gesagt, ich glaub nicht, dass der irgendwas zugibt. Und ich mag nicht nochmal vor die Tür geworfen werden. Trixie: Drei Gnome am Tisch und unser trunkener Führer. Niffin: Hm. Dann müssen wir aus dem das beste machen was er hat. Gut, fragen wir nach en beiden. Mexa nickt. Das zuversichtlige breite Lächeln macht sich wieder auf ihren Zügen breit, und so stapft sie auch schon entschlossen voran. Mexa: Komm, Käthe. Dahlia:Also ich weiß das will niemand hören, aber vielleicht müssen wir wirklich in Betracht ziehen, dass sie tot ist? Mexa: Tun wir, Dahlia. Aber wir müssen erstmal alles rausfinden, was wir können *ruft sie nach hinten* Trixie: *nickt fast unmerklich gen Mexa* Dann.. s-später, Mexa. Wir haben noch Zeit.. hier. Trixie: *Dahlia Mexa: Kommt Ihr jetzt mit? Ich mach das auch allein, wenn Ihr keine Lust habt. Niffin: *einen Moment huscht eine Emotion über Niffins Gesicht... ja, definitiv Wut, mit er er Dahlia anschaut. Der Ausdruck verschwindet aber so schnell wie er kam* Freundin Dahlia, ich bin ebreit darüber zu reden, wenn ich weiß, was eigentlich passiert ist. Niffin: Bisher haben wir eine Geschichte mit enorm großen Löchern durch die mehrere Agenten bequem durchpassen. Niffin wendet sich zum Ausgang und schreitet los. Dahlia seufzt und schlurft hinterher. Trixie verbleibt noch einen Moment und besieht sich das fruchtlose Chaos, dann folgt sie. Dahlia:Was weiß ich, ich versteh nichts von diesem Geheimkram Mexa: Wohin zuerst, Anführer? *Die Frage geht eindeutig an Niffin - voller Tatendrang.* Niffin: Völlig egal. Irgendein Zwerg der uns etwas zu Vali und Nick sagen kann. Niffin: Außer ihr habe bessere Fragen. Zum GDG-Agenten zum Beispiel. Mexa: Sehn wir dann. Trixie folgt stumm. Der Barde und der Gnom Dahlia waves at Russell Brower. Niffin: *hebt grüßend eine Hand und schießt sofort los* Guten Abend, zwergischer Freund, wir sind wegen des Gnomenunglücks hier und wüssten gerne mehr über die Familienlosen Gome die hier lebten. Sie sollten ja wohl kaum vergessen werden. Mexa hat Käthe natürlich bei ihrer Rückkehr endlich aus ihrem Nest geholt, und die folgt der Gnomin nun tatsächlich wie die Hühnerschaar ihrem Gockel. Liixy | Russell Brower: *mustert die Gnome etwas mürrisch, nickt dann aber* Was wollt'r wissen? Dahlia:Was haben die hier gemacht, wieso habt ihr die akzeptiert und wer war am engsten mit denen? Mexa: Nicht so viel auf einmal, Dahlia. Niffin: Was auch immer euch von denen besonders im Gedächtnis geblieben ist. Ich würde gerne einen Sinn davon haben wer sie waren. Und ich will wissen ob es wirklich gewöhnlcih scheint, dass Nick sich und andere offenbar ausversehen vergiftete. Trixie: Und wer war nicht "eng" mit denen. *fügt sie leise hinzu* Mexa: Man muss so was richtig dosieren. Mexa: Hast Du doch bei der Reise mit Balinde gemerkt. Dahlia:Hmpf hab ich vergessen. *kleinlaut* Trixie s Blick zieht dem Zwerg förmlich die Worte aus dem Mund, sie lauscht ungeduldig. Liixy | Russell Brower: *seine Mine verfinstert sich etwas* Kein'r war hier -eng- mit'n beiden. War'n eben Gnome. *brummt* Wie ihr. Kamen damals mit'n Erbeben als'r Kataklysmus war ... wisst'r noch? Das mit'm Drachen? Die Orks hier ham damals Liixy | Russell Brower: ordentlich Rabatz g'macht. Valentina war hier wegen'r Waffen. Und Nick hat damals irgendwas mitm Essen g'macht. *zuckt mit den Schultern* Is schon was her. Aber weil se uns geholfen ham damals, durften's hier bleiben. Niffin: Sie hatten keine Freunde hier? Die Dorfgemeinschaft ist recht eng zusammen hier, oder? Haben sie sich da ganz rausgenommen? Oder wurden sie da raus gehalten? Trixie: Weshalb wollten sie.. bleiben? Liixy | Russell Brower: Was weiß'n ich? *hebt und senkt die Schultern, er wirkt nicht sonderlich interessiert an der ganzen Sache* Dahlia:Und wer könnte es wissen? Trixie verzieht die Miene in einem Anflug von Ärger. Mexa: Also, so wie ich das sehe haben die doch bestimmt viel Krach und Stinkzeugs gemacht. Und da hat keiner geschimpft? Liixy | Russell Brower: *brummt* Gnome könn'n wirklich nich einer nach'm andern red'n, Aye? *schaut sich auf dem Dorfplatz um, dann geht der Blick zu Dahlia* 's kommt drauf an. *wägt mit der groben Hand ab* Wenn'r was über Nicks Unfug wiss'n wollt Liixy | Russell Brower: fragt'r'n Wirt. Tina müsst'r wohl zum Schmied. Trixie: Hm.. fragen wir die.. - Danke! *fügt sie bitter an* Niffin , der Kopf röter und Luft schon tief für einen Wortschwall eingezogen, lässt sie wieder entweichen. Offenbar ist er ziemlcih wütend. Mexa: Aber Du hast schon geschimpft. Oder? *versucht sie es nochmal* Liixy | Russell Brower: Was geht's dich an was ich mach und lass? *brummt Mexa an* Niffin: Danek, warum nicht gleich so. Eurer Desinteresse am TOD MEINER PARTNERIN geht mir gehörig auf die Nerven und wenn es einer Prügellei bedarf hier mit Respekt behandelt zu werden, werdet ihr sie nächstes Mal erhalten. Mexa: Na, Du wirkst einfach so als wärst Du nicht begeistert von denen gewesen. Mexa: Hört hier denn keiner auf Dich, wenn Du was sagst? Niffin: Schönen Tag noch. Und nächstes Malö versucht kein Arschloch zu sein. Niffin wendet sich ab, den zwerg aus dem Augenwinkel im Blick behaltend. Trixie nickt bekräftigend zu Niffins Worten und schenkt dem Zwerg noch einen scharfen Blick, bevor sie sich ebenfalls abwedent. Dahlia:So ein lustloser Blödmann...also Schmied oder Wirt? Liixy | Russell Brower: *verzieht das Gesicht zu einem breiten grinsen und lacht dann kehlig los* 'n Gnom der sich mit'm Zwerg prügeln will. Nu hab'ch alles erlebt. Dahlia:Glaubste wohl nicht, hä? *nach oben schauend* Trixie: *winkt gen des Zwergs ab* Mekkadrills Tiefenbahn.. *zischt sie leise* Niffin rwendet sich um... und lässt erst die Tasche fallen, die mit Werkzeugklichen am Boden Aufkommt und schnallt sich dann den Speer ab. Mexa gibt ein leises, mauliges Geräusch von sich. Niffin: Wenn du dich traust, hier bin ich. Trixie bleibt mittem im Schritt stehen und fährt gen Niffin und Zwerg herum, sichtlich aufgebracht wie überascht! Liixy | Russell Brower: *schaut auf Dahlia runter, dann zu Niffin, das Lachen verfliegt nicht, aber es wird etwas herablassender* Geht dahin zurück wo'r her gekomm'n seid, ihr Gnome. Bevor'r euch weh tut. Dahlia ballt die kleine Faust, die etwas grünlich schimmert und knurrt den Zwerg etwas an, Niffin: Lieber unbewaffnet nehme ich an? Freundin Dahlia, wenn du bitte Platz machen würdest. Liixy | Russell Brower lacht wieder los als hätte ein kleines Kind gerade etwas und hällt sich diesmal sogar den Bauch als er Dahlia bemekrt. Raid Liixy: *gerade etwas dummes gesagt Mexa verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und sieht den anderen eher genervt zu. Trixie: Das viele Donnerbäu hat euch wohl das Hirn weich werden lassen, werter Herr Zwerg! Und das Herz zu Stein! *faucht sie dann und macht keine Anstalten Niffin von seinem Vorhaben abhalten zu wollen* Dahlia lässt die Faust wieder frei, sie funkelt ihn böse an um ihn abzulenken - wobei der Zwerg bei den Bauch sicher eh nicht seine Füße sieht. Da wächst das Kleeblatt zwischen seinen Beinen und vollführt sein infernalisches Werk. Durch sprunghaftes Dahlia Wachstum touchiert es die Familienplanung des Zwergs unsanft. Liixy | Russell Brower wird Hochlandkäsebleich im Gesicht und sackt mit weichen Knieen auf den Boden und hält sich stöhnen das Gemächt. Niffin macht einen Schritt vor udn versucht Dahlia unsanft zu Seite zu reißen. Wohl nicht begeister. "DAHLIA!" Dahlia:Also, willst du uns nochmal von oben herab behandeln! *wird nach hinten weggerissen, was ihre überlegene Haltung gewiss vernichtet.* Huch! Mexa schüttelt seufzend den Kopf. "Also so kriegen wir überhaupt keine Antwort mehr von ihm." Niffin: Es gibng verdammt ncohmal um körperliche Dominanz um denen Respekt einzuprügeln, nicht zu zeigen dass der Trogghaufen hier Magie nichts entgegen zus etzen hat! Das weiß selbst dieser Klägliche Steinkopf! Liixy | Russell Brower: *presst hinter zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor* Verdammte Gnome. Dahlia:Prügeln wir eben die Informationen aus ihm raus! Niffin: Nicht wir! Ich! Das ist meine Sache. Mexa: Moah, Dahlia, was issn jetzt mit Dir los? Spinnst Du? Niffin steht kapfbereit vort dem Zwerg, einen Angriff erwartend. Trixie folgt dem Tanz der Gemüter mit fallender Miene, den Zwerg anfunkelnd, ausnahmsweise keinen der Mitgnome für ihr Handeln tadelnd. Dahlia:Der war fies zu uns, hab mich nur revanchiert. Mexa: Aber er hätt auch noch was sagen können. Jetzt kann er nicht mal, wenn er wollte. Liixy | Russell Brower: *rappelt sich langsam wieder auf lässt die Fingerknochen knacken* Das werdet'r bereuen. Dreckig's Pack. Dahlia:Siehste *zu dem Zwerg deutend* er steht schon wieder, nun haut ihn Niffin platt Mexa: Jetzt wär ausnahmsweise Balinde gut. *murrt sie leise* Niffin ballt die Fäuste und verlager das Gewicht vorne auf die Fußspitzen, langsam auf und ab wippend. Der Blick ist eine klare Herausforderung und die Haltung zeigt durchaus, dass Niffin nciht völlig ungeübt sein wird. Trixie verbleibt passiv neben den Mitgnominnen, angespannt den Dingen harrend. Liixy | Russell Brower Hebt die beiden drahtigen Fäuste und senkt den Blick zu Niffin herab. Und da fliegt auch schon die erste Faus auf den Grünschopf zu. Mexa duckt sich als die Zwergenfaust vorschnellt als stünde sie direkt davor. Trixie zuckt ebenfalls unwillkürlich zusammen. Liixy rolls 99 (1-100) Niffin rolls 89 (1-100) Liixy | Die Rechte des Zwergs schnellt wie eine Gerölllawine vor. Niffin hat aber offensichtlich genau damit gerechnet und weicht spielend, fast tänzelnd aus als wäre nichts gewesen. Da fliegt ihm aber auch schon die linke entgegen, denn wer will schon Liixy | Zeit verlieren in einer Schlägerei. Bevor er das Gewicht völlig verlagern kann, erwischt ihn die schwache Linke des gemeinen Zergs an der Wange. Aber Niffin wäre nicht Niffin, wenn er die Bewegung seines Gegners nicht gegen ihn nutzen könnte. Liixy | Im nu hat er sich gedreht und steht nun vor dem ungedeckten Zwerg. Mexa: Gehn wir lieber ein bisschen auf Abstand *murmelt sie und macht ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Dabei greift sie nach Dahilas Arm, um sie mit sich zu ziehen.* Dahlia:Wieso denn, ich will zusehen. *lässt sich widerwillig mitschleifen* Trixie japst leise, als sie Niffin von der mächtigen Faust des Zwerges gestreift werden sieht, hält jedoch an sich, als er dann herumwirbelt. Mexa: Du siehst von hier aus auch noch genug. Niffin versucht natürlich die geschaffene Blöße direkt auszunutzen... genau wie seine tiefer gelegene Position. Ein tiefer, seitlicher Schwung, der Gnom drückt sich mit der Kraft der Beine vom boden Ab und versucht dem Zwerg einen heftigen Faustschlag mit Niffin seiner gesamten Masse direkt in den Bauch des zwerges zu geben. Der Kopf hängt ja etwas hoch, Niffin rolls 37 (1-100) Trixie wirft einen hektischen Blick über die Schulter gen Mexa und Dahlia und weicht dann ebenfalls ein paar Schitte ab. Liixy rolls 77 (1-100) Dahlia:Nun streng dich doch mal an Niffin Liixy | Niffins Faust trifft, aber jahre des Biertrinkes haben ihr übles Werk verrichtet und so hat Niffins Treffer wenig Effekt. Vielleicht ist der Zwerg auch im richtigen Moment etwas zurück gewichen um die Wucht des Aufpralls zu verringern. Den Liixy | gewünschten Effekt hatte es aber sicherlich nicht, denn schon wieder fliegt Niffin einer der zwei Zwergenfäuste entgegen. Liixy rolls 35 (1-100) Niffin rolls 28 (1-100) Liixy | Der Schlag ging daneben. Offenbar ist der Zwerg es dann doch nicht so gewohnt sich mit Gnomen zu prügeln und so ging sein Schlag über Niffin glatt drüber hinweg. Nur die Drähte in den Haaren sind vermutlich etwas verbogener als sonst. Niffin duckt sich en wenig an den Schlägen des Zwerges vorbei, immerhin passt man ja wunderbar unter den ausgestreckten Arm des nicht mehr ganz so harten Irdenen, und geht für zwergische Verhältnisse extrem nah, aber für das gnomische Ausholen gerade Niffin Richtig an die Seite des Zwerges, um zu versuchen seine Faust möglichst effektiv in seiner Seite zu versenken. Trixie wringt angespannt die Hände ineinander, mit den Bewegungen der Kontrahenten zuckend. Niffin rolls 84 (1-100) Liixy rolls 66 (1-100) Dahlia:Ja gibs ihm! Liixy | Der Zwerg wehrt Niffins Nahbereichsangriff mehr oder weniger schlecht mit einem Schritt zur Seite aus, nicht aber ohne Niffins Schlag in seiner Seite zu spühren und grimmig das Gesicht zu verziehen. Allerdings bringt ihm der kleine Rückzug genug Liixy | Momentum um mit einem rechten rechten Haken in Richtung Niffin zu kontern. Mexa seufzt nur wieder. Sie ist wohl weder besorgt noch begeistert. Niffin rolls 40 (1-100) Liixy rolls 25 (1-100) Liixy | Erneut fliegen die Fäuste, aber beide stellen sich nicht besonders geschickt an und geben sich gegenseitig nicht viel. Niffin nutzt das sehr enge Getümmel. bringt ein Bein zwischen den Beinen des Zwerges als Stolperfalle an, steht nun fast mit dem Rücken zum größeren Kloptz und versucht ihm mit aller Macht den Ellbogen in den Solarplexus zu rammen. Niffin rolls 40 (1-100) Niffin 's Manöver gelingt mehr schlecht als Recht. ein kleiner Rückschritt des Zwergs sorgt dafür, dass der Arm des Gnomes mit zu wenig Kraft an der falschen Stelle aufkommt und keinen Schaden anrichtet. Das Bein im Weg bringt den Zwerg zwar etwas aus der Niffin Balance, aber den Gnom mindestens genauso sehr. Liixy | Der Zwerg hat offenbar langsam genug und legt mehr Gewicht in den nächsten Schlag. Er geht dabei leicht in die Knie um tifer schlagen zu können und wirft Niffin seine Faust entgegen. Liixy rolls 15 (1-100) Niffin rolls 71 (1-100) Liixy | Ein schlechter Schlag, Niffin ist einfach zu schnell und hat damit jetzt wieder freie Bahn auf seinen massigen Gegner. Niffin duckt sich bequem unter dem Schlag weg und sieht in dem wuchtigen Angriff eine Chance die Balance des Zwerges in gefahr zu bringen. Ein gut gezielter, kräftiger Tritt gegen den Knöchel zum richtigen Moment soll dem Gnom helfen den schwingenden Zwerg zu Niffin fällen. Niffin rolls 20 (1-100) Liixy rolls 48 (1-100) Trixie: Der werte Herr Zwerg ist schwerfällig wie ein alter Trogg.. will hören was er für Lieder dichtet, wenn er später seine blauen Flecken zählt! *zischt sie verbissen* Liixy | Niffin verpasst seine Chance und tritt ins Leere. Der Zwerg fängt sich wieder und auch Niffin braucht einen Moment um wieder in Ausgangsstellung zu kommen. DIe beiden geben sich scheinbar nicht viel, was Kampfgeist angeht. Niffin hätte Liixy | vermutlich kurzen Prozess mit dem zwerg gemacht, wäre er nur etwas kühler an die Sache heran gegangen. Es folgt aber schon der nächste Schlag des Zwergs, der sich selber auch eher wie ein betrukener Boxer als ein starker Krieger präsentiert. Liixy rolls 77 (1-100) Niffin rolls 15 (1-100) Liixy | Niffin bekommt die rechte den linken Haken des Zwerges voll von unten gegen die das Kinn und die gnomische Nase gedonnert. Zum Glück für Niffin wird er von davon glatt von den Füßen gehoben und landet einen Meter weiter unsanft auf dem Boden. Liixy | Hätte er fester gestanden, wäre wohl mehr zu bruch gegangen als es ist. Schön sieht er mit blutender Nase nun aber auch nicht mehr wirklich aus. Ob er allerdings mehr als ein paar aufgerissene Blutgefäße davon getragen hat, wird man später Liixy | feststellen müssen. Kampfbereit, wenn auch lädiert, ist Niffin wohl noch. Wenn er sich aufrappeln würde. Der Zwerg bleibt stehen und wartet ab. Er setzt erstmal nicht nach, auch wenn sein Blick kurz prüfend zu den anderen Gnomen geht. Trixie fährt erschrocken zusammen, bleibt jedoch stehen: "Niff!" Mexa klappt den Mund auf. So bleibt sie einige Momente lang reglos so stehen und starrt Niffin an. Niffin braucht einen Moment sich zu orientieren, macht dann ein wüterndes Geräusch, zwischen einem 'Gnaa!' und einem 'Waah!', wohl eine Art Kampfschrei und schickt sich an wieder auf den Zwerg zu zu stürmen, ohne sich auch nur das Blut weg zu wischen. Dahlia:huiuiui.,....ob wir ihm helfen sollten? Mexa: Dann verhaut er Dich bloß auch. Und ich meine Niffin, nicht den Zwerg. Liixy | Russell Brower steht kampfbereit mit erhobenen Fäusten da und erwartet Niffins Ansturm. Trixie: Zu faul sich zu bewegen, alter Trogg? *schimpft sie gen des Zwergs* Seid ihr eigentlich bei irgendwas jemals richtig dabei? *ruft sie mit ungeahntem Verdruss herüber* Niffin senkt den Kopf und verwsucht eventuelle Abwehrmapnahmen des Zwerges zu unterlaufen, um dann seinen Impuls in einem Sprung und Haken von unten gegen das flauschige Kinn des Zwerges umzusetzen. Niffin rolls 39 (1-100) Niffin rolls 39 (1-100) Niffin rolls 28 (1-100) Liixy rolls 4 (1-100) Liixy rolls 9 (1-100) Liixy rolls 97 (1-100) Dahlia feuert Niffin an Liixy | Niffin unterläuft die Zwergenabwher, setzt zum sprung an und will seinen Haken im Kinn des Zwergen verewigen, aber der Zwergenbart ist dicker als gedacht und so lenkt er Niffins Haken ins Leere, nur dass Niffin jetzt direkt vor dem Zwerg in der Liixy | Luft hängt. Augenblicklicht umschließt der Zwerg Niffin in einer Bärenumarmung und quetscht das kleinere Geschöpf vor sich zusammen. Dahlia:Genau, jetzt hau ihn zu Brei Niff! Niffin keucht, aber versucht natürlich auch sofort die Situation zu nutzen...solange er noch kann. Immerhin ist er in einer Wunderbaren Position für Tritte, die kaum abgewehrt werden können, auch wenn sie kaum von seinem gewicht profitieren werden. Aber Niffin nciht alles in Beinreichweite ist besonders hart... Niffin rolls 54 (1-100) Liixy rolls 82 (1-100) Liixy | Der Zwerg hat gelernt, und lässt diesmal seine Kronjuwelen nicht mehr so ungeschützt wie zuvor. Niffin wird zwischen den Armen etwas gedreht und dann mit Schwung von sich geworfen. Wieder landet der Gnom etwas entfernt im Dreck, diesmal aber Liixy | nicht verletzt. Liixy | Russell Brower: *brummt und prustet leicht ins Schwitzen gekommen* Gar nich so schlecht für'n mickrigen Gnom. Trixie stöhnt verzweifelt, als sie den Mitgnom abermals fliegen sieht. Mexa gibt ein Schnauben von sich als wäre sie selbst dumpf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Dahlia:Und der macht sich erst warm! Niffin zeigt hier auch sofort Spuren des vergangenen pandarischen Training.s. Die Wucht des Wurfes wird in einer Rolle genutzt und schneller als man denken mag ist der Gnom auch schon wieder beim zwerg, nciht auf Plaudereien wartend. Der Ansturm mündet in Niffin einem heftigen Tritt gegen das Knis des Zwergs, gleichzeitig eine weniger kräftige, aber vom Schwung verstärkte Handkante zum Gesicht des Zwerges hoch werfend. Niffin rolls 42 (1-100) Liixy rolls 15 (1-100) Liixy | Der Zwerg sackt etwas zusammen, denn das getroffene Knie schmerzt und gibt nach. Im gleichen Moment bekommt Niffin aber auch schon wieder die Faust des Zwergen zu spüren. Diesmal in die Magegegend. Das hat wohl gerade beiden weh getan, denn es Liixy | duert bei beiden einen Moment bis der nächste Schlag sitzt. So geht es jetzt für einige Augenblicke hin und her. Hier ein Schlag, da ein Treffer. Niffin bekommt einiges ab, aber auch der Zwerg muss langsam einstecken. BAM. Da reißt es Niffin Liixy | die Brille von der Nase während der von einem schweren Haken zurück weichen muss, aber im nächsten Augenblick scheppert auch der Zwerg unsanft zu Boden, der sein Gleichgewicht verloren hat. Es ist abzusehen, dass die beiden so weiter machen Liixy | werden bis sich einer nicht mehr rühren kann. Vielleicht ist auch der nächste Schlag schon der Endscheidende. Dahlia:huiuiui Niffin rolls 80 (1-100) Liixy rolls 29 (1-100) Mexa: Jetzt gib ihm den Rest! *Und auf einmal kommt scheinbar doch Leben in Mexa. Sie reißt die Arme in die Luft, springt in die Höhe, und dann stellt sie sich selbst in Box-Position und übt sich im Schattenboxen.* Trixie beisst sich auf die Lippe und folgt blickend dem Prügel in angespannt, geduckter Haltung. Dahlia:Der beleidigt uns nicht mehr so schnell Niffin scheint sich im Laufe des Kampfes nach und nach an Techniken zu erinnern, die er lange nciht gebraucht hat. Das Finale bildet dann ein recht akrobatisches Manöver, wie man es vielleicht von pandarischen mönchen gesehen haben mag, in dem der Gnom quasi Niffin ein Rat schlägt und dem Zwerg seine Füße einen nach dem anderen gegen das hoch hängende Kinn tritt. Mexa: Niffiiiin! So kämpft der Gnom! *ruft sie regelrecht anfeuernd* Dahlia cheers at Niffin! Trixie: *atmet schwer aus und haucht dann scharf gen Mexa und Dahlia neben sich* Bei Oberfunks Technobot, ich hoffe wirklich, dass der Zwerg mal seine Zunge löst. *schüttelt energisch den Kopf* Aber diese Widderköpfe sind unverbesserlich.. Liixy | Pandarische Techniken sollte man nicht unterschätzen. Niffins doppelter Flugtritt hebt den Zwerg gar von den Beinen und lässt diesmal -ikrachendem Getöse und splitterndem Holz knallt der massige Zwerg mit dem Kopf wuchtig gegen den Tisch der Liixy | hinter ihm stand und bleibt dann erstmal regungslos zwischen zerbrochendem Holz und vergossenem Bieer liegen. Dahlia cheers! Mexa: Jahaaa! *und wieder springt sie in die Höhe.* Niffin bleibt erstmal nur schwer atmend stehen, beide Fäuste weiter erhoben, als erwarte er den nächsten Angriff des Zwerges. Gut sieht Niffin auch nciht wirklich aus, obwohl der großteil seiner Prellungen von Kleidung verdeckt ist. Das linke Auge ist Niffin nurnoch einen Spalt offen und beginnt schon zu Schwellen, die Unterlippe ist aufgeplatzt und die Haare stehen in alle Richtungen. Trixie schreckt ob des Getöses und spektakulären Falls abermals zusammen, wortlos gen Zwerg und Gnom starrend. Dahlia tritt dann mal näher. "Gut gemacht...so..wo tuts weh?" Niffin: *nur ein wenig gepresst, als das nachlassende Adrenalin wohl den einen doer anderen Schmerz zurück holt*....schauu erstmal nach ihm. Niffin: ...sagt jemand dem Wirt bescheid? Mexa läßt die Arme wieder hängen und guckt abwartend zu was als nächstes kommt. Mexa: Dem Wirt? Wieso? Trixie: Puh.. *die Anspannugn fällt plötzlich von ihr* Niffin! Der Zwerg, er.. er..! Dahlia:Dachte den wollten wir eh befragen Trixie: .. ist geschaft? *endet sie* Niffin selber geht langsam ein paar Schritte beiseite und lässt sich auf dem Steinstuhl nieder. Liixy sets Niffin: *genervt und gepresst* Dann nciht dem Wirt... jemand der sich um den zwerg kümmert. Dahlia schaut sich den Zwerg - der ja hoffentlich noch bewusstlos ist - näher an und lässt den grünlichen Schimmer wabern um zu sehen was ihm fehlt. Trixie wischt sich einige rote Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und blickt sich dann suchend nach Zwergen und Umstehenden um. Mexa: Öh. Keine Ahnung. *unschlüssig sieht sie sich um.* Ich frag mal. Mexa geht dann doch direkt zum Gasthaus. Bekannte Gesichter sind ja keine zugegen. Trixie: Mh.. der Schamane? *fragt sie lahm, noch wie betäubt* Liixy | Der Zwerg hat nen harten Schlag von der Tischkante auf den Hinterkopf bekommen und ist kalt ausgeknockt. Sonst ist er allgemein in etwas besserem Zustand wie Niffin. Nur wenig Prellungen und blaue Flecke zieren den massigen Körper unter der Liixy | Kleidung. Dahlia:Ach dem gehts gut...der schläft nur ne Weile. Mexa sieht sich suchend im Gasthaus um, geht dann einfach schnurstraks auf den Wirt zu. Dahlia wurstelt etwas mit den Fingern und lässt etwas grünlichen Waber in den Kopf des zwergs steigen. Mexa: Öh ... Da draußen hat's eine Schlägerei gegeben. Der eine schaut ziemlich übel aus. Kann sich da wer drum kümmern? Dahlia:Das sollte gegen die Kopfschmerzen helfen Trixie tritt schließlich unsicher heran und bedenkt den Zwerg mit einem kurzen und Niffin mit einem längeren, prüfenden Blick. Niffin: ....Trixie, liegt meine Brille hier irgendwo? Niffin: ...oder liegt der Zwerg hier drauf? *macht keine Anstalten sich selber umzusehen* Trixie: Brille? Ja, ich.. ich schau, Niffin. Liixy | Lachland MacGraff schaut etwas überrascht zur Gnomin, nickt dann aber und winkt einen der übrigen Zwerge aus dem oberen Gastraum herbei, der kurz daraufhin mit der Bitte an Mexa raus geschickt wird ihm die Stelle zu zeigen. Mexa: Ist gleich hier nebenan. Dahlia:So dann zeig mal, wo tuts am meisten weh? Trixie sieht sich nach Niffins Brille um, sichtlich desorientiert durch das Geschehene. Mexa kommt mit einem Zwergen im Schlepptau wieder und deutet auf den verletzten Zwerg. Trixie kneels down. Mexa: Da, der da. Niffin tippt sich vorsichtig etwas unterhalb der rechten Brust. "Ich denke ich habe mir die eine oder andere Rippe angeknackst. Der hat Steinfäuste." Liixy | Zwerg: *Mexa folgend* Potzdonner was ist denn hier passiert? Mexa: Schlägerei, sag ich doch. Ich dachte, bei Zwergen kommt so was öfter vor. Dahlia:Gut gut, das kribbelt sicher etwas, versucht entspannt weiter zu atmen Liixy | Zwerg: *geht auf den KO Zwerg zu, bleubt kurz davor stehen und schaut sich das Schlachtfeld an* Sicher gibt es die. Was denkst'n du? Aber normal hält sich unser Barde aus sowas eher raus. *brummt und lässt sich zu seinem Kollegen nieder, Liixy | Zwerg: der erstmal ein, zwei Ohrfeigen zu wach werden bekommt* Dahlia legt eien Hand an Niffins Rippen und die Andere an das geschwollene Auge Niffin atmet vorsichtig durch. "Wie du meinst." Dann schließt er die Augen. Niffin rolls 95 (1-100) Dahlia konzentriert sich und lässt die heilsamen Energien warm und kribbelnd in Niffin fahren, was sicher mit einem Gefühl der Ruhe und Geborgenheit bei ihm verbunden ist. Dahlia rolls 88 (1-100) Liixy | Zwerg: Hey, Russel. Aufwachen. *ohrfeigt den Zwerg weiter* 'n zwerg, der sich von'm Gnom umhauen lässt. Wo gibt's'n sowas? Trixie findet die Brille schließlich im Staube liegend, hebt sie auf und reibt die Gläser mit dem Ärmel sauber. Niffin: *runzelt ein wenig die Stirn* Sicher, dass das nciht das selbe ist was Freundin Ezzlin macht? Niffin: Es fühlt sich ähnlich an. Dahlia | Niffins Auge und Nase sollte dadurch abschwellen und nicht mehr schmerzen, die Rippen zumindest weniger. Liixy | Zwerg: *als Russel langsam zu sich kommt* Na, noch alle Fässer im Keller? Dahlia setzt sich erschöpft dann hin Dahlia:Uff....mehr kann ich grad nicht tun, hoffe es geht halbwegs? Mexa guckt kurz zu wie die anderen beschäftigt sind und wendet sich dann Käthe zu. "Und auf so was darfst Du Dich nie einlassen, Käthe. Verstanden? Das tut ganz ganz arg weh." Streng blickt sie das Huhn an, das zurückguckt als würde es wirklich verstehend Niffin: Ja, nichts unverdientes. *schaut zu den Zwergen rüber* Wie geht es ihm? Trixie: *tritt an Niffin und Dahlia heran* Deine Brille, Niff. Sie scheint.. in Ordnung. Wie - wie geht es dir? *blickt besorgt gen Dahlai, dann zu dem gnom* Liixy | Russell Brower: Was, wer? *schaut sich im Halbdämmerzustand ahnungslos um* Mexa zuhören. "Nein nein, auch nicht mit anderen Hühnern. Und schon gar nicht mit kleineren. Das tut man nicht." Liixy | Zwerg: Ach, der wird schon wieder. *nickt gut gelaunt* Ist ja noch alles dran geblieben. Niffin: Danke, Freundin Trixie, es... gut gut genug.streckt einen Harm mit offener hand richtung Trixie, wohl für die Brille* Mexa läßt Käthe wieder Käthe sein und wendet sich den anderen zu. Das Huhn beginnt augenblicklich verlegen auf dem Boden herumzupicken. Liixy | Zwerg: *stützt Russel, der noch immer schwach auf den Beinen ist* Na komm, darauf erstmal' ne Runde auf deine Kosten, Russel. Das muss gefeiert werden. Aye? *klopft seinem Kollegen herzhaft auf den Rücken* Trixie zögert einen Moment und schenkt Niffin einen kritischen Blick, dann lächelt sie jedoch aufmunternd und nickt, ihm die Brille reichend. Liixy | Russell Brower: *hustet, ein Blick geht zu Niffin, dann nickt er seinem Zwergenkollegen aber zu* Aye ... Niffin erwidert den Blick des Zwerges, als dieser nach ihm sucht. Dahlia:Und ich hab keine Ahnung wie Ezzlin das macht. Niffin: Licht. Sicher, dass das so unterschiedlich ist, nur weil es grün leuchtet? Liixy | Russell Brower schlürft gestützt vom Zwergen in Richtung Taverne und in Richtung wohl verdiehntes Gelage davon. Dahlia:naja kann sie auch Pflanzen wachsen lassen? Niffin schaut den Zwergen aus dem Augenwinkel nach. Niffin: Eine Einladung für uns war das nciht, hm? Dahlia:Öhm...weiß nicht? Dahlia rappelt sich wieder auf Niffin: Schade. Ich hatte gehofft das würde uns wenigstens Respekt bringen. Niffin zieht die Brille auf. Dahlia:Du kannst ja nachgehen und es herausfinden Niffin: Dann ist es wohl doch durch die Rasse motiviert. Trixie: Puh.. die Schmach ist wahrscheinlich zu groß, Niff. Niffin: Das ist ein zwerg, kein Ork. Niffin: Aber zugegeben, Wildhämmer kenne cih nciht gut. Dahlia:Darf ich im Falle des Orcs dann Magie anwenden? Trixie: Es ist ein Wildhammer. Die tragen teils Felle, wie ein Orc. *meint sie mit betrüblichem Humor, senkt aber die Stimme* Niffin: *lächelt ziemlich schief.. ein Teil Schmerz spielt wohl mit* Wenn wir mit ihm verhandeln wohl eher nciht. Mi dem prügle cih mich aber auch nicht. Niffin: Aber gut... wie müssen wohl eh zum Wirt, nehme ich an. Dahlia:Hmh, kannst du schon wieder stehen, gehs langsam an. Trixie: Wirt für Nick, sagte er. Und der Schmied für Valentina. Niffin rutscht zum Stughlrand und lässt sich langsam runter, den großteil des Gewichtes auf den Armen. Dahlia:Und äh...wasch dir am Brunnen mal das Blut aus dem Gesicht Niffin: Schmied... gut, gehen wir zum Schmied. Niffin: ..Wo ist der? Ah...ja, schaut euch um, ich wasche mcih. Gelage Liixy | Zwerg: *steckt den Kopf aus der Taverne nach draußen, Russel wurde offenbar schon um seinen Beutel erleichtert, denn er wedelt mit einem Humpen Bier* Wenn'r nicht bald auftaucht, trinkt irgendwer euer Bier. *verschwindet dann wieder nach Liixy | Zwerg: drinnen* Trixie: Oh..? Mexa blickt sich kurz um. "Öh, vielleicht doch erst zum Wirt." Trixie: Also doch.. gehen wir - schnell- Niffin: ....ha! *durchaus bedrückt triumpfal* Es war eine Einladung! Dahlia:niffin voran Mexa: Ja, Niffin. Du bist der Held hier! Dahlia:Siehste, war dich alles nach Plan Niffin klettert vorsichtig zum Brunnen rauf und wäscht sich wenigstens schnell das gesicht. Dahlia:Also außer das wir den Plan erst hinterher gemacht haben Trixie: Zwergenringer, Bardenbezwinger! Niffin: Lacht nur, der Typ wiegte doppelt so viel wie ich. Trixie nods at Niffin. Mexa: Wir meinen das toternst! Trixie: Meinen wir. *bestätigt sie ernst* Mexa: Für irgendwas musste das ja jetzt auch gut sein. Niffin wendet sich um und klettert mit sichtlicher Mühe wieder über das kleine Mäucherchen. Oder nciht Mühe, sondernSchmerzen, wie auch immer. Niffin: Gut, gehen wir. Trixie: Du zuerst! Trixie: Das macht Eidnruck.. *fügt sie leise an* Niffin öffnet die Tür und betritt die Trinkhalle Trixie folgt an und schaut sich um. Dahlia bleibt mal besser in der zweiten Reihe Liixy | In der Taverne geht es schon hoch her. Der Wirt und offenbar noch zwei andere Zwerge tragen eine Fleischplatte nach der anderen aus der Küche nach unten in den großen Raum. Ein weiterer Zwerg schleppt gerade ein Fass, groß wie ein Zwerg auf der Liixy | Schulter von unten hoch und knallt es lautstark auf den Boden. "Leer" ist die einzige Aussage die auf die Geste folgt, offenbar wird ein neues erwartet, denn er geht schon wieder nach unten in die Richtung aus der man schon ausgelassenes Gröhlen Liixy | und Feuern hört. Niffin: *lächelt schief und schaut sich um*, die Lippe ist ja immernoch dick, auch wenn das ASuge wohl etwas besser ist* Guten Abend nochmal, zwergische Freunde. Trixie: *leise* Da sind sie alle. Hab mich schon gewundert, das der Tumult nicht gehört worden ist. Dahlia:*leise* Die saufen alle zu laut Trixie: Oder das passiert hier so häufig, dass es uninteressant wird? Hm.. *murmelt* Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *während er ein kleines Bierfass unter dem Arm und einen gebratenen Eber auf einem Tablett im anderent rägt* Seid ihr die Gnome, die unseren Barden bezwungen haben? Dann gillt die Feier da unten euch. Los runter mit euch! Mexa: Das war er *sie deutet eifrig auf Niffin* Ganz allein. Trixie bekommt ein überaschtes Lächeln zu Stande, wenn der Anlass auch wenig erbaulich ist! Niffin: *schmunzelt* Ich höre garkeine Musik. Danke, mein Freund, wir schauen es uns an. Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: 's nächste Mal sagt'r vorher bescheid. Das hätt'ma alle gern g'sehen. Mexa: Sollen wir Dich runter tragen oder so? Trixie: Niffin Sprungschnalle, Zwergenringer, Bardenbezwinger, Wildhammerschreck! *untermalt sie dramatisch und nickt* Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff verschwindet dann nach unten. Niffin: Sag das besser nciht unten, sonst gilt das als Herausforderung oder so, wer weiß. Und ich kann laufen. Trixie chuckles at Niffin. Niffin kann in der Tat laufen - nur nciht völlig Schmerzfrei Mexa: Ja, aber wir müssen Dich doch feiern. Niffin: Aber nicht jeder davon fordert die anderen heraus. Trixie seufzt, schmunzelt sacht und schweigt. Liixy | So ziemlich alel Tische sind mehr oder minder besetzt. Es wird geschmatzt und getrunken, dass sich die Tische biegen. Als die Gnome eintreten, erhebt die Zwergengemeinde geschlossen gröhlend die Humpen und gröhlt Niffin und seinen Gnomen Liixy | fröhlich zu. Russel sitzt umringt von seinen Kameraden mit leicht säuerlicher Mine und versteckt sie gleich im nächsten Humpen, als die Gnome auftauchen. Trixie glotzt die Zwergenränge überrumpelt an. Mexa: Hier ist er, Niffin Sprungschnalle, der Gnom, der einen echten Zwergen auf den Boden schickte! *ruft sie mit erhobenen Händen in die Menge* Dahlia cheers at Niffin! Niffin lächelt anerkennend und hebt mit flüssiger Gestem die augenscheinlich nicht weh tut einen Arm, ob als Gruß oder Anerkennung sei dahin gestellt. Er schaut in die Runde. "Guten Abend, Freunde. Und es war Glück, ich war wütend." Trixie erlaubt sich ein weiteres Schmunzeln, bleibt aber still. Mexa: Ihr habt's gehört. Macht ihn bloß nie wütend! Liixy | Aus der lachenden und gröhlenden Menge kommen ein paar Jubelrufe, aber auch ein paar andere Kommentare. "Das nächste Mal schlagt euch mit'm richt'gen Zwerg", "Seid froh, dass'r euch nicht eins mit'r Laute vorgespielt habt, da wärt'r davon Liixy | gerannt", "Auf den Grünschopf und seine Bande", "Noch ne Runde für alle, Russel zahlt!" so geht das hin und her, zwischen Bierfässern, gebratenem Fleisch und allgemeiner Zwergenlautstärke. Warm ist es hier unten. Warm, laut und schwühl. Niffin: Ist noch irgendwo platz? Mexa grinst schief und reichlich verlegen. Aber sie hat wohl einfach auch eine Menge Spaß gerade. Mexa: Ja, wir haben Hunger. Trixie: Platz ist da, wo wir uns einen nehmen* flüstert sie* Niffin: *leise zurück* Und Platz anbieten tut der, der uns freundlich gesinnt ist. Trixie: *haucht gen Niffin* Jetzt hast du deren Respekt, nimm ihn dir! Trixie: Du siehtst ja, wer böse schaut. *meint sie noch, aber nicht gänzlich sicher* Liixy | Aus ein paar Ecken ertönt einladend ein "Macht mal Platz, ihr Bierfässer, der Bardenbezwinger und seine Sippe fordern ihr Bier!" Schallendes Gelächter folgt und ein paar Zwerge rücken hin und her. Hier und da wird Platz gemacht. Trixie atmet erleichtert aus. Niffin schmunzelt und nimmt einen Platz am frei gemachten Bereich ein. "Vielen Dank, Freunde!" Trixie wählt einen der freien Sitze. Mexa: Danke schön. *Auch Mexa findet einen Platz und nimmt Käthe auf den Schoß.* Niffin macht die nötigen Handlungen um ein Bier zu bekommen, im wesentlichen wohl eines greifen, und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck. Liixy | Sofort werden den Gnomen Humpen zugeschoben und Platten voll dampfendem Fleisch, Käse und Brot zugeschoben. Trixie nimmt, falls angeboten, auch einen Krug entgegen. Trinkt jedoch nicht, den Humpen einfach haltend. Mexa wirkt im ersten Moment etwas überfordert von der plötzlichen Gastfreundlichkeit. "Äh, Danke schön", kommt es verlegen erneut. Dann zieht sie erstmal die Handschuhe aus. Niffin: *Richtung des Barden schauend* Ich denke ich habe meinen Punkt gemacht, ja? Ich bin einfach nicht in der Laune mich für mein Volk herabsetzen zu lassen. *schaut in die zwergische Runde und nimmt einen Schluck* Entschuldigt, das ist für mich mehr Niffin: Trauerfeier als Triumpf. Trixie sucht die Gesichter der umsitzenden Zwerge ab, die eigenen Augen hinter dem eigentümlichen Brillengestell in ihrem Gesicht verborgen. Mexa: Habt Ihr mit den anderen Gnomen auch so gefeiert? *fragt sie wie nebenbei während sie sich Fetzen gebratenen Fleischs abrupft, die schließlich in ihrem Mund landen. Käthe gackert unzufrieden.* Liixy | Aus irgend einer Richtung landet eine Hand auf Niffins Schulter. "Nach so'm Sieg lässt man doch'n Kopp nich hängen. Jetzt wird getrunken bis es Morgen wird!" Trixie versucht einen der Bewirtenden heranzuwinken. Niffin: *nickt* das... wäre eine Idee. *nimmt einen Schluck* Aber das kann man verbinden. Oft ist es doch so, dass man das Leben von Bekannten feiert, wenn sie sterben, nicht? Wie wäre es mit ein paar schönen geschichten zu Nick und Vali hier? Liixy | In dem Ganzen Drunter und Drüber geht Trixies Winkerei erst einmal unter, bis dann einer der Zwerge für die Gnomin Partei ergreift und sich in Richtung eines Zwergenkellners bemerkbar macht. "Ey, die Kleine hier will was, also trab an, bevor sie Liixy | dich verdrischt!" Schallendes Gelächter folgt. Trixie setzt ein Lächeln auf und fragt dann leise nach einem Krug Ziegenmilch oder dergleichen: "Zum.. verdauen..!" Liixy | Wieder erntet Trixie hauptsächlich lachen und ein paar freundschaftliche Klapser auf Schultern, Kopf und Rücken, aber der Kellner nickt und bringt ihr wohl in ein paar Minuten ihre Ziegenmilch. Trixie: *meint dann lauter* Aye.. Geschichten zu Nick und Vali. Unsere Mitgnome.. Geschichten für die Ahnen! Mexa: Und vielleicht kennt wer ja sogar eine Geschichte zu Silly *ruft sie zu den anderen hinüber* Trixie nickt bekräftigend gen Mexa. Liixy | Ein paar zwergische Rufe gehen in Richtung Russel und seine Laute wird zu ihm rüber gereicht. "Los, Musik. Soviel bist du uns allemal schuldig!", "Ja, ein Lied" kommt es aus anderer Richtung. "Keine Geschichte ohne eine Lied" Trixie: Das Weltenbeben ist schon eine Weile her. Seitdem leben sie hier? Haben euch geholfen und einen Platz verdient? Erzählt uns! Wir tragen euer Wort bis in die fernen Schmieden Dun Moroghs! Niffin lächelt leicht und schaut fragend zum Barden. Trixie blickt dann ebenfalls erwartungsvoll gen des Barden. Mexa: Oh ja, jetzt wollen wir hören was der Barde kann! Liixy | Unter gröhlen und Jubeln stimmt Russel seine Laute an. Wäre der Rest nur etwas ruhiger, könnte man sogar was von der Melodie verstehen. Aber als nach den ersten paar Worten der Rest der Zwerge grölend mit einstimmt, bekommen die Gnome nun auch Liixy | endlich Text und Melodie des Trinklieds mit. Liixy | Russell Brower: Losgelöst und ohne Sorgen, kein Gedanke an den Morgen, Liixy | Russell Brower: wollen wir heute zusammensein und an Wein und Bier uns erfreuen. Liixy | Russell Brower: Der Tisch soll reich gedeckt heut sein. Am Spieß, da schmort ein ganzes Schwein Liixy | Russell Brower: und wir halten hoch die Krüge ... Niffin 's Miene wird etwas steifer, als klar wird, dass das zu nichts führt und er nimmt einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Krug, als der Refrain es empfiehlt. Liixy | Alle gröhlend zusammen bei scheppernden Krügen "... des Trinkens werden wir nicht müde. " Liixy | Russell Brower: Erzählt 'nen Schwank aus eurem Leben, denn was könnt' es Schöneres geben, Liixy | Russell Brower: als bei Grölen und bei Lachen, die lange Nacht zum Tag zu machen. Liixy | So gehen die Strophen des Trinklieds immer weiter. Von Wein, Weib und Gesang verstehen die Zwerge wohl mehr als genug. Auch wenn der Wein hier eher das Bier zu sein scheint und es bei weitem nicht genug weibliche Mitglieder der zwergischen Rasser Liixy | im Raum gibt um wirklich von "Weibern" zu sprechen. Aber die Stimmung ist heiter und gelöst. Ein ordentliches Gelage. Dahlia has left the raid group. Niffin betrachtet seinen Humpen.... schüttelt leicht den Kopf und schaut zu den anderen. Er sagt nichts, würden sie bei dem Lärm ja eh kaum verstehen, aber feiern tut er wohl nicht. Trixie folgt dem Gesang lauschend und versucht eine positive Miene zu halten, Niffin nicht all zu lange ansehend. Mexa stopft sich lieber den Mund voll, auch wenn sich schon nach kurzer Zeit versuchsweise mitsummt. Und sehr viel länger dauert es dann auch nicht, dass sie die fettverschmierten Lippen öffnet und den Refrain fröhlich mitsingt - und dabei gar nicht merkt Mexa wie sie jedesmal auch mit zum Humpen greift und vom Bier trinkt. Fioní trinkt ein Schluck von ihrem Bier ansonsten sitzt sie nur da, und beobachtet Mexa mit einem schmunzeln Liixy | Russell Brower: So wollen wir die Nacht verbringen, mit schönen, angenehmen Dingen. Liixy | Russell Brower: Trübsal wollen wir vertreiben, wir lass'n den Spaß uns nicht verleiden. Mexa: Genau! *ruft sie Russell zu und prostet hinüber.* Liixy | So geht es immer weiter. Der Grund für die Feier ist vermutlich längst vergessen. Genau wie die gnomischen Worte zu Beginn über die Ahnen und die Trauer über gefallene Kameraden. Mexa schmatzt vergnügt vor sich hin und stimmt jedesmal mit in den Refrain ein. Das Lied scheint bei ihr jedenfalls voll ins schwarze zu treffen. Niffin scheint nciht wirklich ein gutes Beispiel für den Refrain zu sein, eher zieht er sich brütend weiter zurück wenn davon geredet wird die Trübsal zu vertreiben. Nach einer Weile leert er den Humpen, wischt sich über den Mund und versucht so Niffin unauffällig wie ein bunter Gnom in einer Zwergenklneipe nunmal sein wird zum Ausgang zu kommen. Trixie bemerkt nicht gleich, wie Niffin im Gedränge verschwindet. Schließlich blickt sie sich suchend um, gen Mexa und Fioni fragend gestikulierend. Fioní zuckt nur mit ihren Schultern, als Trixie sie anschaut Mexa bekommt das gerade wohl auch nicht mit. Immerhin ist sie wohl die einzige, die von den Feierlichkeiten vollends mitgerissen wird. Liixy | Niemand scheint sich wirklich daran zu stören, dass Niffin verschwindet. Ein paar Rufe bekommt er zwar hinterher, dass die Nacht doch kaum erst begonnen hat aber niemand hält ihn auf. Dafür ist die Stimmung auch viel zu ausgelfassen und Liixy | inzwischen ist vermutlich der Alkoholgehalt im Raum groß genug um sich an gar nichts mehr zu stören. Liixy | Russell Brower: Zur Freude soll Musik erklingen, wer noch kann, soll dazu singen. Liixy | Russell Brower: Und wenn nicht zu voll der Ranzen, fröhlich auf den Tischen tanzen. Mexa: Oh ja! *Mexa läßt sich wohl wirklich von nichts mehr halten. Tatsächlich klettert sie auf den Tisch, setzt Käthe neben sich ab und beginnt etwas ungelenk aber dafür umso begeisterter zu tanzen. Das Huhn gackert empört und ängstlich zugleich.* Liixy | Tatsächlich tanzen schon seit einer Weile ein paar Zwerge auf den Tischen, fröhlich die Humpen schwingend, aber als nun noch der Barde darauf einstimmt und selber mitten auf einem Tisch anfängt die Beine zu schwingen während er weiter singt Liixy | und spielt, nimmt das Gröhlen der Menge noch einmal zu und wieder scheppern laut die Humpen. Mexa bursts into dance. Fioní lacht als sie Mexa tanzen sieht und trinkt was von ihrem Bier Trixie verbleibt vorerst in ihrem steinernen Sitz als sie keine befriedigende Antwort bekommt und wartet. Mexa rutscht dann aber in ihrem Überschwang an der Tischkante aus, verliert das Gleichgewicht und ... fällt ... Trixie blickt gen Maxa auf, als sie die Mitgnomin im Augenwinkel verschwinden sieht und fährt hoch. Liixy | Von den Zwergen bekommt das wohl kaum einer mit, schließlich liegen bestimmt auch schon ein paar Zwerge unter den Tischen. Es wird fröhlich weiter gefeiert. Mexa fällt - weich ... auf einem Zwergen, der sich von der Feierei bereits verabschiedet hat. Da der Kerl auch noch recht dick ist, verschwindet Mexa damit auch nicht ganz so weit unten. Käthe, die noch auf dem Tisch sitzt gackert hystherisch. Trixie winkt gen Fioni und macht ob des Lärms nur ein besorgtes Gesicht, über den Tisch zu Mexas letzter Position zeigend. Trixie points over yonder. Fioní nickt Trixie zu Mexa taucht aber schon kichernd wieder auf und zieht sich an der Tischkante nach oben. Da sie dabei nun auf dem Bauch des Zwergen steht, wirkt sie über die Maßen groß. Trixie schiebt sich dann umsichtig zwischen Tischen, Stühlen und Zwergen hindruch in Mexas Richtung. Fioní folgt irgendwie Trixie Trixie entdeckt Mexas Kopf schließlich über die Kante hinweg und lächelt dieser erleichter - wenn auch wahrscheinlich kaum sichtbar - zu. Dennoch dringt sie weiter druch die tanzenden Leiber und saufenden Gestalten. Mexa klettert zurück auf ihren Stuhl, bleibt nun aber stehen. Die keifende Käthe nimmt sie auf und klemmt sie sich unter den Arm, worauf die direkt verstummt. "Jetzt wollen wir aber Geschichten hören!" ruft sie laut. "Über Gnome!" Trixie: Mexa! *ruft sie über das feuchtfröhliche Getöse hinweg* Liixy | Niffin findet diverses gnomisches Zeug in ein paar Kisten. Zusammen mit den Bauplänen aus Tinas Zimmer kann er sich da auch einen Reim draus machen wür was das alles gedacht ist oder war. Scheinbar hat Valentina hier dann doch recht oft etwas Liixy | angefertigt, oder zumindest anfertigen lassen. Aber rein von der Menge her und den verstaubten Plänen die Niffin vorher schon gefunden hatte lässt ihn das zumindest erkennen, dass es schon eine Weile her ist, dass hier wirklich große Erfindungen Liixy | umgesetzt wurden. Das meiste was in den letzten Monaten konstruiert wurde, waren wohl mehr Spielereien, weniger Kriegstechnik. Trixie blickt sich zweifelnd gen der Zwerge um und schüttelt den Kopf. Mexa: Wasn? *breit grinsend sieht sie zu Trixie* Trixie: *erneut rufend* Mexa!! Niff ist weg! Fioní: Alles ok *leicht rufend, so das Mexa es wohl hören könnte bei dem Lärm* Mexa: Natürlich ist der weg. Der will ja auch nicht feiern. Und Geduld hat er auch keine. Liixy | Die Mehrheit der Zwerge ist wohl schon nicht mehr in der Lage kohärente Sätze zu bilden und gröhlt nur noch vor sich hin. Trixie: Wir feiern schon lange genug! *ruft sie zurück* Willst du bleiben? Trixie wischt sich eine klebende Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Trixie gestikuliert wild gen Ausgang. Trixie: *ruft dann, leicht genervt* Denk auch an Käthe, Mexa! Das ist doch viel zuviel Aufregung! Mexa: Na, aber ... *Da wird ihr wohl auch klar, dass sie zu lange gewartet hat und kaum mehr etwas von den Zwergen erwarten kann.* Mist. *mault sie dann, schnappt sich eine gebratene Keule, das definitiv größer war als ein Huhn und klettert vom Stuhl.* Mexa: Käthe geht's gut. Die schimpft bloß, weil sie auch Hunger hat. Stimmt doch, Käthe? *dabei beugt sie sich dem Hühnergesicht entgegen, das aufgluckst als wolle es zustimmen.* Da. Sag ich doch. Trixie nickt nur, wendet sich dann um und zwängt sich an Fioni vorbei durch die wankenden Massen. Fioní folgt Trixie Mexa folgt dann auch - mit Käthe unterm Arm und an der Keule herumknabbernd. Trixie verlässt eilig das Gebäude. Suche bei Nick und Tina Trixie: Puh..! *hustet und schnieft* Trixie: Was eine Hitze! Schlimmer als die Schmiede! Mexa: Den Wirt hätten wir noch ausfragen können. *Sie deutet mit der Keule vage hinter sich* Fioní: Frische Luft *atmet tief ein und aus* Liixy | Draußen ist es schon dämmerig geworden. Der Wind weht den Gnomen kalt entgegen und nach dem fröhlichen Gelage wirkt es hier draußen nun einsam und leer. Trixie: Ich hätte den Manteln wegtun sollen.. *zupft an der klebenden Kleidung* Trixie: Hui.. frag ihn Mexa, wenn er nicht zu trunken ist.. ich muss erstmal durchatmen. Mexa: Hmpf. Suchen wir lieber erstmal Niffin. Trixie blickt sich suchend in der Dämmerung um und justiert einen Regler ihres Bi-Okularverstärkers. Mexa sucht gar nicht erst. Mexa yells: Niiiiiffin! Fioní schaut sich nur um, und kratzt sich am Kopf Trixie: Mekkadrills Tiefenbahn.. diese Wildhammer feiern schlimmer als alle Bronzebärte, die ich jeh bei Bruuks gesehen habe.. Niffin: *seufzt und wendet sich dann vom durchwühlen einer Schublade beim Schmied ab. Er schüttelt den Kopf, schiebt alles zurück und tritt ins halb freie, wo man ihn sehen kann, einen Arm hebend.* Mexa: War doch nett. *breit grinsend beißt sie erneut von der Keule ab.* Trixie steht eine Weile erschöpft im kühlen Wind der Dämmerung und blickt gen der anderen, die Miene nicht so begeistert wie Mexas. Mexa: Jetz guck nicht so. Hätt auch klappen können. Wo steckt nun Niffin? Trixie: Mh.. wo könnte Niffin sein? Bei der Schmiede, wenn nicht beim Wirt? Trixie schüttelt sich und folgt Mexa. Mexa setzt Käthe auf den Boden und dreht nun auch an ihrer Brille herum. Als sie ihrer Sache sicher ist, grinst sie noch etwas breiter. "Ich sehe was, das Ihr nicht seht. Einen Niffin!" Und damit stiefelt sie los. Mexa kommt zufrieden grinsend auf Niffin zu und winkt ihm schon aus der Entfernung mit einer gebratenen Keule zu, die nicht nach Geflügel aussieht. Dann deutet sie mit eben jener auf den Gnom. Mexa: Da isser doch. Niffin: Ihr hättet nicht folgen müssen, es sit nicht so als könnten wir ohne zwergische Hilfe irgendwas produktives rausfinden. Mexa: Ach, die Stimmung fing grad an zu kippen. Und von denen kann auch keiner mehr richtig reden. Glaub ich. Trixie: Puh, Niff.. diese Feier ist sowieso nicht auszuhalten gewesen. Trixie nods at Mexa. Fioní: Schlimmer als die Bronzebärte Trixie: Du hast die Schmiede.. durchsucht? *fragend, hinter den Gnom blickend* Mexa: Vielleicht erzählen sie uns morgen was. Aber da müssen wir vorsichtig vorgehen. Wenn die verkatert sind, geht's vielleicht auch schief. Und wenn Du wieder wen verhaust, geht die Feierei wieder von vorne los. Mexa beißt wieder von ihrer Keule ab und blickt abwartend zu Niffin auf. Trixie: Oder sie werfen uns dann ganz raus.. *meint sie verdrießlich* Niffin: Habe ich. Nichts hilfreiches. Offenbar hat sie hier durchaus mal gearbeitet und es gab Gussformen für Bauteile, aber nichts was in letzter Zeit in Gebrauch gewesen wäre. Niffin: Und wenn cih mich ncohmal mit wem anlege werde ich nur übel verhauen. Niffin: Es war auch so..knapp. Mexa kaut angestrengt und schluckt dann. "Und was für Bauteile?" Niffin: Zahnräder und ähnliches. Offenbar keine Belagerungswaffen sondern kleineres. Aber nichts so spezifisches, dass cih mehr heraus gefunden hätte. Mexa: Hm. Schade. Mexa: Dann ... war's das für heute? Niffin: Also. Irgendwer Ideen wonach wir suchen sollten ohne Zwerge? Mexa: Das Haus haben wir ja schon durchsucht. Wo könnte Silly überall gewesen sein? Gibt's irgendeine Art ... Schatzkarte, der wir folgen könnten? Hat sie doch versteckte Hinweise da gelassen? Niffin: *genervt* Ich habe keine geheim gehalten. Mexa: Geheim gehalten vielleicht nicht, aber vielleicht ja nicht richtig verstanden. Was ist mit der Hand? Vielleicht gibt die uns noch einen Hinweis zusammen mit ihren Sachen hier. Niffin: Dann such! Ich habe verdammt nochmal nichts gefunden und du wirst nichts finden indem du die Möglichkeit postulierst! Mexa: Moah, jetzt schimpf nicht gleich. Ich denk doch bloß laut. Trixie: Hm.. es hieß vorhin, dass Nick und Valentina sich ihren Platz hier verdient hätten.. Trixie: Und zwar durch Hilfe.. mit den Orcs nach dem Weltenbeben? Trixie: Und wenn sie wirklich zum SI:7 gehörten.. Niffin: Und wenn du weißt was das heißt istd as vielleicht sogar nützlich. *genervt* Vielleicht hat sie Waffen gebaut und das sagt uns..garnicht.s Trixie: ..vielleicht ist mehr an der Sache. *murmelt sie dann* Trixie bedenkt Niffin mit einem säuerlichen Blick. Fioní hört einfach nur zu Mexa runzelt überlegend die Stirn. "Hast Du in Neutüftlerstadt eigentlich mit dem gesprochen, der den Brief geschickt hat, dass Silly tot ist? Also, genau mit dem?" Niffin: Nein. Ich habe mit einer Verwalterin und der GDG-Agentin die mich mal angeklagt hatte gesprochen. Trixie: Meint ihr, dass die Feuerbestattung ebenfalls geplant war? Ein Teil eiens Plans? wer auch immer da liegt? Fioní: Du meinst, das möglicherweise Silly gar nicht verbrannt wurde, sondern wer anders ? Niffin: Ich habe keine AHnung was der Plan sein sollte außer uns hier zu täuschen und glauben zu lassen sie wäre tot. In dem Fall wäre es verpfuscht, aber die verbrennung wäre einkalkuliert. Keine Ahnung was es sonst sein sollte. Trixie: Ist das ein Zwergending? Oder war es separat, da wir Gnome keine Wildhammer sind. Ein eigener Ort dort oben, abseits der traditionellen Stätte? Niffin: Ich gehe wieder ins Haus, ihr spekuliert weiter oder sucht euch einen Schlafplatz. Trixie: Da stehen zwei Bäume mit Zeichen darauf. Hämmer gen des Sternenzeltes. Niffin: Das sind Fragen an die Zwerge, die wohl erst morgen beantwortet werden,. weil sie faule, dumme Idioten sind. Trixie sighs at Niffin. Fioní: Da geht er hin Trixie: *unglücklich* Wahrscheinlich bedeutet es nichts.. es sind Wildhammersymbole. Mexa seufzt leise. "Er ist grad aber auch wirklich schwierig." Trixie: Aber heute Nacht werden wir die Sterne sehen können. Glaubt ihr, Liix hinterließe uns Zeichen der Titanen? Trixie seufzt abermals. Trixie: T'schuldigt.. *kleinlaut* Jetzt greife ich auch shcon nach losen Drähten.. Trixie schweigt eine Weile betreten. Mexa: Wie, Zeichen der Titanten? Versteh ich nicht. Du meinst, sie malt uns was in die Sterne? Trixie: Nein. Aber die Sterne haben Konstellationen. Und denkt nur an Nordend! Trixie schüttelt den Kopf. Trixie: Puh.. versuchen wir es morgen besser mit dem Schmied. Mexa: Ja, aber ... ich muss Niffin noch was fragen. Kommt Ihr nochmal mit? Trixie: Klar, Mexa. Wir bleiben zusammen. *meint sie dann* Fioní: Auf zum Kämpfenden Gnomen Mexa nickt erst den beiden und dann auch Käthe zu, die mit kurzem Aufgackern folgt. Trixie lächelt sacht. Mexa: Du, Niffin ... Sillys Brille war doch auch bei den Sachen, die wir gefunden haben. Oder? Niffin: *knapp* Ja. Niffin klopft sich auf die Umhängetasche. Mexa: Hast Du die ausprobiert? Trixie: Dann ist das Metall oben zumindest nicht von ihrer..? Trixie: Hatten Nick und Val eine vergleichbare Brille. Fragen wir morgen mal die Zwerge. Trixie: *? Niffin: Setzen wir es auf die Liste. Mexa: Hast Du? Sie ausprobiert? Trixie nickt fast unmerklich, ihre Miene hat wieder ein Gefühl der Bedrückung angenommen. Niffin: *frustriert* Ja, ich habe die Brille ausprobiert. In allen ihren Funktionen. Ich habe sie auch auseinandergenommen und sie wieder zusammen egsetzt. Keine geheimen nachrichten, keine neuen Funktionen, die ich finden konnte. Es ist nur eine Brille. Trixie: Hm.. auf was ist sie eingestellt gewesen, als du sie gefunden hast? Mexa: Auch nichts auf dem Brief mit der Hand? Trixie: Blickte sie in eine Richtung, dort wo sie lag? *versucht sie es zweifelnd* Niffin: Sie hing an einem haken an der Wand. Sie schaute entsprechend nach unten. Keine besonderen modi waren aktiviert. Trixie: Gibt es.. Verschleißerscheinungen an einem der Regler? Den Liix häufig verwendet hat? Niffin holt die Brille aus der Umhähngetasche und streckt sie vor. "Schau selber. Ich habe keine Ahnung worauf du damit hinaus willst." Trixie macht eine hilflose Geste mit den Händen und blickt unglücklich gen Niffin. Mexa: Wenn's eine geheime Botschaft ist, die niemand außer uns entschlüsseln können soll, muss der Brief in Eisenschmiede mit irgendwas zusammen hängen, das hier ist. Sie wusste, dass wir herkommen würden. Trixie nimmt die Brille entgegen. Niffin: *durch die Zähne gepresst* Was meinst du warum ich den ganzen tag hier war? Rehtorische Frage, spar dir die Antwort. Mexa: Na, ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob Du den Brief mitgenommen hast *mault sie zurück* Trixie regelt ihre eigene Brille auf Nahvergrößerung kleiner Objekte und beginnt Sillys in den Händen drehend eingehend abzusuchen. Dabei betrachtet sie insbesondere die Knöpfe und Regler, die daran sitzen mögen. Fioní seufzt leicht und steht nur weiter da Niffin: Habe ich nicht. Er liegt irgendwo auf dem Bett. Trixie: *blickt kurz auf* Haben wir diese Hand auch dabei? Niffin: Nein. Die hat der GDG. Mexa: Den Brief mit der Hand mein ich. Den aus Eisenschmiede. Niffin: Ich auch. Trixie nickt still und beäugt wieder die Brille, nach Abnutzungsspuren suchend. Mexa: Dann liegt er in Eisenschmiede auf dem Bett? Hmpf. Niffin: Nein, den aus Eisenschmiede hat der GDG. Niffin: Warum? Es war eine Hand, es waren drei Striche. So kompliziert war das motiv nicht,. Mexa: Noch besser. *seufzend dreht sie sich um.* Ja, aber vielleicht hätte man mit ihrer Brille was drauf gefunden. *und sie marschiert ins andere Zimmer hinüber.* Trixie betätigt prüfend den Regler für die Lichtquelle an Sillys Brille. Liixy | Licht geht an, wie erwartet. Mexa kratzt sich im Nacken während sie sich erneut im Zimmer umsieht. Niffin: Wir haben nichts konkretes. Ich empfehle jedem entweder irgendwas abzusuchen, sei es dieser Raum, der andere oder das Dorf... oder sich ein Bett zu suchen. Oder Fragen an die zwerge aufzuschreiben,. damit wir morgen nichts vergessen. Trixie: Die Leuchte scheint sie häufig genutzt zu haben. D-das ist nun nicht unbedingt verwunderlich.. *nervös*..andererseits kann das auch mit ihren letzten Aktivitäten zusammenhängen. Niffin: Das Spekulieren hilft heute nicht mehr. Trixie: Der Regler ist etwas lose.. Niffin wendet scih ab und beginnt mit einer erneuten Durchsuchung des chaotischen Labors. Trixie leuchter prüfend über die Wände, dann schaltet sie das Gerät wieder aus. Mexa setzt sich aufs Bett und sieht blickt sich schweigend um - nicht wirklich auf der Suche nach etwas bestimmtes. Vielleicht ist sie ja nun einfach zu betrunken, oder sie brütet über etwas. Trixie *leuchtet Trixie: Niff? du hast die Brille für Silly gebaut? Und du hast sie hier auch auseinandergenommen und wieder zusammgesetzt? Trixie: Verwendet die Leuchte einen Kraftkern? Niffin: *knapp* Ja. Niffin: Zu beidem. Trixie: Ist der Ladestand des Kerns zu entnehmen? *sucht die Brille ab* Trixie: Vielleicht hat Silly die Funktion zwischen Sturmwind und hier häufig gebraucht? Trixie: Dann ist der Kern vielleicht fast leer. Oder ganz frisch? Niffin: Leg mir die Brille hin. Ich schlafe heute eh nicht und werde nachschauen. Was genau meinst du damit erreichen zu können? Trixie: *seufzt schwer und nickt, die Brille sicher ablegend* Ich.. ich versuche einen Anhaltspunkt zu bekommen, was Liix zuletzt getan haben mag. Trixie: Wir wissen nichteinmal, ob sie wierklich in Sturmwind war, oder? Niffin: Wissen wir nicht. Es steht nur im Brief. Und sie sagte es zuhause. Niffin: Wir haben momentan verdammt wenig. Niffin: Wir haben nur Löcher in einer schlechten geschichte. Trixie: Und zu hause sagte sie nichts, was irgendetwas über das SI: verriet. Vielleicht ist sie nicht dort gewesen - was auch immer das bedeutet. Wie lange war sie fort? Trixie: Sturmwind ist ja südlich von Eisenschmiede und hier sind wir weit im Norden. Trixie: Hätte sie eine solche Reise in der Zeit schaffen können? Wäre sie dann geflogen? Niffin: ...vermutlich. *wendet sich nun doch um und betrachtet Trixie* Gute Idee. Gyrocopter. Wir können nach Gyrocoptern suchen. oder fragen. Trixie nods at Niffin. Niffin: Das kommt auf die liste. Trixie: Also noch einen Punkt für die Liste morgen. Trixie: Wehe, wenn diese Trunkenbolde nicht gesprächig sind.. Trixie lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. Niffin: Irgendeiner wird es sein. Niffin: Es wäre statistisch unwahrscheinlich, dass es keiner ist. Trixie schenkt Niffin ein halbes Lächeln. Trixie: Hihi, deinen Kopf hat der olle Zwerg zum Glück nicht beeinträchtigt! Niffin: *seufzt* Noch nciht. Aber gut. Weitere Ideen? Sonst...suche ich weiter. Trixie: *klugen Trixie schüttelt dann den eigenen. Mexa: Kennt sich jemand mit Verschlüsselungen aus? Trixie: Mexa? *erwartungsvoll* Mexa hat besagtes Tagebuch dabei. Trixie: Lucy ist nicht hier, leider. Niffin: Ich offenbar nciht gut genug. Mexa: Hm. Trixie: Aber wenn wir uns gemeinsam dazu Gedanken machen, dann lösen wir das schon - wenn es was zu lösen gibt. Niffin wendet sich um und macht sich wieder an die Suche, den anderen demonstrativ den Rücken zudrehend. Trixie: Trag noch einmal vor, die Sätze! Trixie: Immer nur einen.. Mexa: Also ... ich hab mir gedacht ... aber wahrscheinlich hat Niffin das auch schon. *sie schlägt das Buch auf der Seite auf, die von Liix handelt.* Ich weiß, das hier sind Tage und Eintragsnummern oder so was. Aber was, wenn die Zahlen vor den Einträgen Mexa: doch eine Art Code sind? Niffin me geht in die Hoche, die unteren Fächer eines Schrankes durchsuchend udn macht noch keine Anstalten sich einzuschalten. Niffin kneels down. Mexa: Also, das achte und das fünfte Wort. Oder acht minus fünf oder ... aber einen Sinn gibt das alles nicht. Trixie spitzt die Lippen und überlegt. Mexa: Ich hab auch überlegt ob's so ist wie beim Tresor kna ... äh ... also halt ... immer eine Zahl in die eine Richtung und die nächste in die andere. Fioní: Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, ich such mir ein Plätzchen zum Schlafen Trixie: Hm.. *kurz gen Fioni* Ich glaubem wir kommen bald nach. Such ein Gutes! Trixie: *glaube Mexa: Mach das, Fioni. Schlaf gut. Trixie: *wieder zu Mexa* So ein Code.. die Zahlen sind aber Datumsangaben, ja? Mexa: Ja. Und Eintragsnummern. Glaub ich. Aber warum nummeriert man die Einträge, wenn man mehr als einen am Tag schreibt? Das ist doch albern. Trixie: Die einen kurzen Zeitraum beschreiben und strikt aufeinander folgen. Das wäre sehr schwer, da einen Code anzulegen - oder nicht? Fioní nickt und trottet los Trixie: Zeig mal..! Mexa: Warum nicht? Sie hat ja auch so komisch geschrieben. Trixie blickt über Mexas Schulter. Mexa hält Trixie das Buch hin und deutet auf die Nummerierungen. Mexa: 9 5 1 ... Also, neunter fünfter. Aber wieso nummeriert sie da dann? Trixie: Die 1 dannach scheint der erste der zwei Einträge für den selben Tag zu sein. Mexa: Ja. schon. Aber wer macht denn so was? Trixie: Na hörmal. Val ist eine Mitgnomin. Warum nicht? Trixie: Wenn sie die Punkte zu verschiedenen Zeiten des Tages geschrieben hat, aber keine Uhrzeit vermerkt, dann eben nummerieren. Mexa: Dann ... woher hat sie am 9. gewußt, dass sie mehrere Einträge macht, am 8. aber nicht? Trixie: Schau: Am 8-5 ist nur ein Eintrag und da ist auch keine 1 dahinter. Trixie: Vielleicht nachgetragen? Trixie: Platz ist ja genug? Mexa: Ja, aber dann war sie sich sicher, dass sie keinen Eintrag mehr machen würde. Sonst wär der Eintrag eingerückt, und sie hätte Platz gelassen, um später noch eine eins rein zu schreiben. Trixie: Hm.. sieht die Zahl so aus, als wär sie später geschrieben? Mexa: Weiß nicht. Mit so was kenn ich mich nicht aus. Mexa: Oder sie hat den Eintrag für den achten auch erst am neuten gemacht. Nachträglich. Weil sie gefeiert haben oder so. Niffin wühlt eriter das Labor durch, wenn er den Gnominnen Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, zeigt er es gerade nciht. Trixie: *kommt näher heran* Hier! *zeigt mit dem Finger* - Ja, das kann sein. - Wenn der Abstand nicht gleich ist oder die Zahlen anders kippen, der Stift schwerer aufsetzt, dann ist es ein Nachtrag. Trixie: Potentiell! Trixie: *z Mexa: Egal. Die Nummerierung ist komisch. Und wie sie schreibt auch. 2GWF ... einfach nur 2GWF? Nicht die 2GWF? Oder so? Mexa: Ach, ich hab keine Ahnung. *seufzend überläßt sie das Buch Trixie. Trixie nimmt das Buch entgegen, scheint aber auch nicht sehr glücklich damit. Trixie: "Eine große Feier vorbereitet"? Das war das Essen zu dritt? In einem fast leeren Gasthaus? Trixie: Oder war die für später geplant? Trixie: Mekkadrills Tiefenbahn, nichts als Fragen und keine antworten. *zischt sie verdrießlich* Mexa: Keine Ahnung. Aber ich glaub schon, dass das das war. Mexa: Ja, arg. Trixie: Noch ein Punkt für die Zwerge morgne. Mexa: Ja, wenn sich nicht wieder wer unbedingt prügeln muss. *tief seufzt sie abermals auf* Trixie: Und dabei scheitern sie schon daran eine einzige Frage zu verstehen. Mexa: Aber vielleicht sind sie morgen ja netter. Mexa: Dann wär die Schlägerei doch noch für was gut gewesen. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__